Reichstag
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Type | } |- ! Members | } |- ! Country | } |- ! Leader | } |- ! President | } |- ! Meets | } |- ! Seat | } |- ! Voting System | } |- ! Term Length | } |- ! Membership Title | } |- ! colspan="2" | Government Level |- ! Lower | } |- ! Higher | } |- ! colspan="2" | Historical Information |- ! Founded | } |- ! Predceeding Body | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Reichstag is the lower house of the parliament of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. Consisting of members appointed via general elections every two years from districts that are created by a non-political group after every decade's census, the Reichstag has 300 seats, making it the largest legislature in Happy World. The Reichstag is headed by the current Reichskanzler, and the Kaiser serves as the ceremonial President of the congress. Structure The Reichstag consists of 300 Abgeordneter elected from districts designated from census data. The members are seated according to their district, regardless of political party affiliation. Each party also appoints a Redner (Speaker), to represent their interests. The leader of the Reichstag is the Reichskanzler, who serves as moderator during debates and appoints members of committees, althought these appointments must be confirmed by the congress. The Kaiser serves as President of the Reichstag (Präsident des Reichstags), and in that role ceremonially opens and closes sessions of the Parliament. He also holds the ability to issue a vote to break a deadlock in the legislature. The final power of the Kaiser is the ability to order the recall of elected officials is there is great need, although the recall election must take place within ten days. If he cannot be present, the Kronprinz or the Kaiserin may perform his duties. Political Parties According to the Imperial Constitution, all political parties are able to exist and run in electons, this being done to prevent banning of opposition parties, such as in the Enabling Act of 1933. There are currently eight parties registered within the Kaiserreich that meet the requirements to be on the ballot. According to the Constitution, these are: * Have a clearly defined political position. * Have at least fifty members. * Demonstrate an understanding of the basic law and policy of the government and the Empire. * Have done this for at least two consecutive election cycles. Seats of the 37th Reichstag (2018 Election Cycle) * Total: 300 * CU: 47 * DUR: 48 * [[Imperialische Volkspartei|'IVP']]: 71 * NSRAP: 0 * RP: 24 * SPK: 69 * SED: 16 * VP: 18 * Pumpkin Party: 4 * Independent: 3 See Also List of Reichstags Powers of the Reichstag The Reichstag is the lower house of the Kaiserreich's legislature, but is actually the primary governing body of the country. The upper house, the Reichsrat, is actually almost powerless, instead acting more as an advisory panel of Abgeordneteren who advise the Chancellor and the Emperor on matters of concern for their Herzogtum. The Reichstag makes and passes laws, dictates foreign policy, and oversees the general running of the government. Meeting Place Main Article: Reichstag Building The Reichstag meets in the Reichstag Building, which is located on the Konigsplatz in Konigsberg, with the address of 1 Klink Strasse. In the event of the government needing to move, the Reichstag meets in the Rotteschloss in Emmerich. Category:Kaiserreich Category:Legislatures